Voldemort: Mosquito Animagus
by Potterwatcher
Summary: A niggling thought appeared at the back of his mind. What if he… No, he had sworn to never use his animagus form! But if it was the only way… This is a oneshot about how Voldemort found his animagus form, along with how he ended up using it to further his eeeevill plans! The Voldemort Mosquito saga might be continued on demand, let's just see what you guys think of this one!


**A/N: So I wrote this a long time ago, and only just rediscovered it. I don't know why I never published it, but I thought it was rather funny! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Babymort sat in the office of Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton. He was reading, just as he had been for months, searching for anything that might work to return him to his original form, when he stumbled across a rather interesting passage.

 _ **...and he who sucks blood from his enemy, precisely one month before the ritual, with the enemy unknowing, shall gain the necessary boost for the Bone of the Father Ritual. He shall be able to take on his true form, rather than that of a human-serpent hybrid.**_

That was perfect! The only problem was- how would he be able to drink Potter's blood without Potter knowing? And a full month before the ritual at that? He couldn't kidnap Potter a full month early, and he couldn't hold Potter captive a month into the summer. The blood had to be fresh for both parts of the ritual, and it was too risky to keep Potter alive as a captive for that long. A niggling thought appeared at the back of his mind. What if he… No, he had sworn to never use that form… but if it was the only way…

 _Flashback to fifty-some years ago; Tom Riddle's 5th year at Hogwarts_

Tom Riddle sat alone in the Room of Requirements, meditating. He had been working for months, and this was it- he could feel it. Today would be the day that he would achieve his animagus form. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it would be some sort of predator, maybe of the air. Ever since he'd started working on his transformation, he'd been craving his meat more rare, more _bloody._ He'd also noticed that he had gotten better on a broom, though that could have been due to anything from practice to shedding some of the awkwardness attained during puberty. Not that _he_ had been awkward, of course.

Tom grinned as he felt the transformation commence. He could feel his muscles shifting, _changing._ His form was getting smaller, more compact, and more deadly. His smile turned into a frown. Wait- wasn't he getting a little bit _too_ small? He kept shrinking, getting smaller and smaller until finally, _finally_ , it stopped.

Tom felt… strange. Relying entirely on instinct, he started moving up, after a moment realizing that he was flying. Strange.

He gaped as he looked around. The room was _huge._ It took him what seemed like ages to get to the mirror that he had set up to view his form with. When he finally made it and saw what his form was, he nearly fell out of the sky in shock.

"A mosquito!" He tried to shout in rage, but all that came out was a little buzz. He couldn't believe it. All those months of trying, the research, the work, was for naught. What on earth could he use a mosquito form for?

The Dark Lord in training was distracted from his melancholy thoughts by a heavenly scent… Merlin's saggy left nut, whatever that was, he needed it! He started flying towards it, and just when he got out the door, he realized what it was. Blood. He'd been put into a bloodlust by the scent of a 2nd year Hufflepuff passing by. The blood smelled heavenly, but Tom's will was strong enough that the thought of getting squished, and by a Hufflepuff at, snapped him out of the bloodlust.

He went back into the Room of Requirements and managed to transform back into a human before collapsing to the floor. He was looking into the mirror warily, glad to see his human form, when a thought struck him.

Wasn't it only female mosquitos that sucked blood?!

 _End Flashback_

Babymort shuddered. His animagus form was bad, but anything was better than being stuck as babymort or snakemort forever. It was decided- he would attack Harry Potter- as an incognito mosquito.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Tell me in a review!**


End file.
